


Трубы доктора Бреннан

by siromanez



Series: Bones (TV) fic [4]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Background Case, Background Character Death, Drabble, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Graphic Description of Corpses, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, No Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, PWP without Porn, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Пропущенная сцена: после дела об убийстве аналитика ЦРУ, Бреннан решила последовать совету психолога и придать Буту уверенности в себе, разыграв из себя ученицу в бытовых делах.





	

Вода выгнула тонкие пластиковые трубы, вырвалась наружу, весело зажурчала и забарабанила каплями по полу. В третий раз.

Темперанс Бреннан мысленно застонала: на это она не подписывалась. В ее силах было дотянуться до крана и перекрыть воду. Так и нужно было сделать, а потом вызвать нормального сантехника.

Но в первый раз, когда трубу прорвало после их "тренировочного" ремонта, они хохотали и дурачились, как дети, удравшие погулять под дождем. А во второй раз Темперанс с криком отскочила и, приземлившись в объятиях Бута, громко требовала закрыть воду. Но дотянуться до крана, когда Темперанс почти забралась к нему на руки, Бут не мог. Было мокро, весело, здорово, а потом и очень уютно.

И вот теперь снова. Настолько уютно, что думать не хотелось, выбираться из объятий тоже не хотелось. Вода текла, Темперанс наслаждалась, откинув голову на плечо Бута: тепло, надежно, кто-то сильный, кому она доверяет, плотно прижимает ее к себе, большая мужская ладонь накрыла и едва заметно поглаживала ее живот... Темперанс зажмурилась, почему-то вспомнился летний день, сад, солнечные зайчики, пробравшиеся под веки, запах липы, большие надежные руки, объятия, что-то из детства, совершенно позабытое и затертое.

Вода текла. Играла знакомая мелодия. Темперанс открыла глаза и покосилась влево — губы Бута были совсе близко. Она попыталась вспомнить, зачем все это затеяла.

Получалось плохо. Зато вспоминалось, как она обхватила ладонями трубы в месте соединения, плотно сжала кулаки и провела вверх — вниз, а ладонь Бута накрыла ее ладонь.

Бут пошевелился, и она осознала, что все это время прижималась к его бедрам слишком тесно, и раскаяние ее уже несколько запоздало, результат был отменный.

— Кости! — настойчиво повторил Бут. — Мобильный!

Он легонько толкнул ее плечом, освобождая руку и наклонился вперед, приглядываясь.

— Это Свитс звонит, и мы утопили твой телефон.

Темперанс скатилась с Бута в лужу, дернулась на звук: мелодия оказалась звонком ее мобильного, уже основательно хлебавшего воду. Рядом мокло руководство по сантехнике для «чайников». Она подняла телефон и приняла звонок, но почему-то включилась громкая связь.

— Доктор Бреннан, — довольно громко пробился сквозь помехи голос Свитса.

Темперанс сразу вспомнила, зачем позвала Бута, зачем купила ему руководство для «чайников», кто посоветовал ей сыграть с Бутом в учителя и ученицу... И быстро сбросила звонок.

Ничего не вышло.

Телефон не сработал. Свитс окликнул ее снова.

— Да, Свитс, — поспешно ответила она.

— Как хорошо, что я дозвонился! ЦРУ хочет узнать, точно ли их человека пытал одиночка. Не было ли на теле повреждений, для которых бы потребовалось два... э-э, экзекутора?

— Ну началось, — тихо рыкнул Бут и забормотал себе под нос, — мы поймали убийцу, и она в тюрьме. Флэшку с секретной информацией нашли мы. Этого несостоявшегося Джеймса Бонда уже объявили героем и похоронили с почестями, беднягу. Он заслужил. Так что им еще надо?

Бут снова придвинулся к поврежденным трубам, лег прямо в лужу и стал закручивать кран. Темперанс ощутила странную зависть, ей немедленно захотелось лечь рядом, охватить трубы руками... Она снова нажала "сброс" на телефоне, а потом попыталась выключить мобильный. Телефон ее проигноривал. Темперанс видела, как Бут вставил одну тонкую трубу в другую, обхватил ладонью и сделал вращательное движение, живо вспомнились эти пальцы на ее собственном животе

— Хорошо, Свитс, — громко сказала Темперанс мобильному. — Завтра я вернусь на работу и посмотрю материалы еще раз.

Она положила мобильный на раковину и опустилась на пол рядом с Бутом, бок о бок, плотно прижавшись.

— Вот здесь, — показал Бут, разжимая одну ладонь и похлопывая по трубе. — Сжимай крепко и веди рукой вниз и почасовой стрелке. И еще раз, и снова.

Ладонь Бута накрыла ее ладонь. Темперанс почувствовала, как дрогнули и приятно заныли мышцы живота, напряглись бедра, от тела Бута шел жар, и внутри у нее тоже сделалось жарко. Щека Бута коснулась ее щеки...

— Доктор Бреннан! — снова квакнул Свитс из мобильного. — ЦРУ нужен срочный ответ. Кажется, кто-то скопировал информацию с флэшки раньше, чем вы нашли ее. Вот здесь у вас написано, что у жертвы многочисленные разрывы связок и смещено много позвонков, разве для этого не нужно два человека?

— Не отвечай, — шепнул Бут. — Дави немного сильнее...

И направил ее руку вниз. Рука скользила, Бреннан вжалась бедрами в пол, сжала ноги и застонала.

— Эй! — донеслось из телефона. — Я знаю, это Мэнди, секретарша! Только ей было известно, где спрятана флэшка, она соврала, что не знала шифра, а сама успела скопировать информацию раньше нас! Она — двойной агент!

— Свитс, — попросила Бреннан хриплым голосом. — Я занята очень важным делом. Сантехникой. Я изучаю руководство по сантехнике, у меня труба потекла, нужен мастер. Перезвони позже.

— О, вы последовали моему совету? Решили сыграть с Бутом в учителя и ученицу, чтобы укрепить его уверенность в себе? Это здорово! Расскажете мне потом.

Темперанс чертыхнулась и крепко зажмурилась. Бут по-прежнему сжимал ее руку в своей.

— Тут написано, — пробулькал телефон, — «глубокая рана на языке», я думаю, что Мэнди...

— Заткнись, Шерлок! — крикнул Бут. — Жертву пытали, он чуть не откусил себе язык от боли. Или чтобы не проговориться! Даже мне это понятно.

— Агент Бут... — протянул Свитс. — Чините трубы доктору Бреннан?

Бреннан расхохоталась куда-то Буту в плечо.

— Да! — проорал Бут у нее над головой. — Раз в жизни решил поиграть с женщиной в сантехника, и тут без ФБР и ЦРУ не обошлось! Все лезут...


End file.
